The present disclosure relates to a liquid storage device.
A liquid storage device is known that is provided in an inkjet printer. The liquid storage device is provided with an ink storage portion that stores ink, and a propeller member that is attached to a shaft that pierces a lid of the ink storage portion. The propeller member rotates in concert with a rotation of the shaft and agitates the ink.